I want you
by JBTForde
Summary: One shot after seeing something reblogged on Tumblr with the words "I want you"


It wasn't every day they done this, they hadn't done it ever… Well that was a lie, they had done it twice in the girls bathroom but those didn't count, at least not to Rachel since all she could think about while they were in there was how unhygienic it was.

Of course, she had to be persuaded to do the things she done in there those two times because, even though she thought it was unhygienic, she also didn't want to be caught and suddenly rumours sprout out of the woodwork and make her famous for all the wrong reasons.

What would it have been like if someone, anyone, had just walked in on them and caught them mid-act and suddenly there were people talking about her in the wrong light, speaking of her vocal skills and not in the way she wanted.

But today, again in the girls bathroom, in the same stall as before, the smell of Quinn's blueberry perfume ravishing her senses, the soft pulling and sucking that Quinn's lips were doing at the base of her neck, the brush of her nose knocking under her chin, Rachel couldn't fathom not wanting to stop.

She needed this. She wanted this. She needed Quinn's body on hers and she wanted to feel those sweet kisses, the pulling of her bottom lip and the pulling of her hair. She needed her legs to be hitched upon Quinn's waist and she needed to feel Quinn's breast against hers, to feel them rub against each other in a rhythmic fashion.

Rachel felt a twinge of pain followed by a slight cooling sensation where Quinn's lips were and she felt her nipples start to stiffen.

And that's when Quinn moved her head away and looked up at her, her eyes beaming with lust and amusement, a look Rachel often hated because it made something stir inside her.

Rachel watched as Quinn leant closer to her, her nose rubbing against Rachel's and her hands drifting over her nipples.

With a muffled groan, Rachel closed her eyes as she felt Quinn's finger circle around her areolae before pinching her nipples.

Rachel opened her eyes when she heard Quinn giggle and sigh, her eyes still staring into Rachel's before looking down at her hands that were groping her breast tenderly. And then she looked back up at Rachel and leant in close, her nose rubbing against Rachel's again and her warm lips brushing against hers, prying her mouth open and trying to close them again. open and close, open and close, open and close, Quinn's head ever so slightly turning to the side and Rachel following her lead.

Rachel smiled as they kissed, finding it amusing that Quinn Fabray could make her follow along, something she wouldn't let anyone do at all but Quinn was different. She wasn't afraid to take charge and although that wasn't a trait Rachel particularly liked, for fear it could hinder her, she liked it when they were alone.

Rachel winced slightly as she felt the familiar bite on her lower lip and the tugging she loved.

A moan escaped her mouth and Rachel felt a sudden flare of anger inside her. She wanted to be the one to pull on Quinn's bottom lip, she wanted to bite down and cause Fabray to moan, to nibble on her earlobe before biting down playfully. She wanted to make her wince in pain as she sucked hard on her neck, she wanted to feel Fabray leave her long nail streaks on her back. She wanted to fuck Fabray so hard she'd be left in a daze and that Rachel Berry would be the last and only thing she'd think about.

So Rachel gripped the straps on Quinn's maxi dress so forcefully that Quinn broke off the kiss and looked in to Rachel's eyes and Rachel saw a flicker of worry cross them.

Rachel's hands found the sides of Quinn's face and Rachel leant forward, her head turning to the side as her lips found Quinn's neck and started to kiss it softly. And surprisingly Quinn moaned, something unexpected that Rachel didn't anticipate. And neither did Quinn it seemed Rachel thought as she felt the muscles in her neck tighten.

Rachel started to kiss upwards and every few kisses she'd hear Quinn gasp, before she found herself kissing the bottom of Quinn's earlobe.

She heard Quinn laugh and she smiled as she continued to kiss it. That was the thing she loved about Quinn, the way her laugh was short and light but still able to hum in her ears.

Rachel stopped And brought her lips closer to Quinn's ear, her mouth brushing Quinn's inner ear.

"Enough of the play stuff," Rachel Whispered and she felt Quinn shudder against her. "I want you. I wanna fuck you Quinn. I don't want the tender kisses any more, I don't want the bullshit teasing."

Rachel felt for Quinn's hand and picked it up and guided it down. "I want your fingers to fuck me so hard that I'm moaning your name until my last breath"

Rachel moved Quinn's hand back to herself and guided it down to her own thigh. "But I also want my fingers to fuck you so hard that my name is on your lips until your last breath"

Rachel continued to guide Quinn's hand down until it reached under Quinn's maxi dress and on to her panties, a wetness sticking to them. "I'm glad you feel the same way because this?" Rachel reached into Quinn's panties forcefully and she heard something like a half moan and half gasp escape from Quinn's lips before she felt something wet coat her fingers. "I love when you get like this, I love when it's because of me that you're like this, the same way I'm sure you enjoy when I'm wet for you, right?"

Before Quinn answered Rachel moved her lips away from Quinn's ear and towards her lips, opening them and letting her tongue brush along Quinn's front teeth before biting down on Quinn's lower lip and pulling as her hands found their way to Quinn's hair and tugged, before letting go as she heard Quinn moan in a painful way.

Rachel stared fiercely into Quinn's eyes and she wondered if this was how Quinn felt when she took control. It was something addictive and something she'd never want to let go.

Rachel hitched up Quinn's dress and she seamlessly crouched down on the balls of her feet, till she was staring at Quinn's panties. She traced the pantyline and Quinn's inner thighs softly, making Quinn's knee's shake and Rachel found herself getting excited.

Rachel pulled off Quinn's panties, her pussy exposed, and she planted hard kisses within the lips, her tongue darting out as she made her way up and down again.

She felt Quinn's hands rest on top of her head and she saw her legs part further and Rachel continued on, moving her tongue from side to side and sucking down on one of Quinn's pussy lips.

Rachel faintly heard words escape Quinns mouth in between moans, some she heeded like "not there but to the left" and others that made her proud like "Fuck me right there you bitch" or when she's about say something before Rachel does something and makes her moan out loudly, her hands running through Rachel's hair and gripping so tightly that parts of Rachel's scalp felt sore.

Rachel felt Quinn try to push her head closer into her crotch and Rachel continued to please, sucking on her clit softly and running her tongue on it.

Suddenly, as Rachel's tongue ran up the side of Quinn's walls, she heard Quinn start to gasp and without warning, a loud moan escaped Quinn's lips, so loud that Rachel was sure that the whole of McKinley could have heard, and she could ever so slightly feel tremors run through Quinn's body, her legs shaking furiously.

She heard a sigh of relief before she looked up.

Quinn was staring down at her, sweat running down the side of her face and collecting on the tip of her nose, her face a bright pink and her bottom lip red, a single strand of her blonde hair sticking to her forehead.

They stared at each other, each panting heavily and neither wanting to make a move.

Rachel watched as Quinn bit down on her bottom lip again, slightly wincing, before smiling down at Rachel.

"My turn."

* * *

A/N: I know it ends abruptly and for that I am sorry but it was posted on tumblr and I was running on a time limit of sorts :( but alas. atleast this bides time until I update the stuff on here (if and when I do that)

And uhh yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
